Anton Kruger
Anton Kruger (アントンクルーガ, Kurūgā Anton) is a Rune Knight with the alias of "Thor" for his masterful usage of Lightning Magic. He is one of the "New Generation" of Rune Knights, famed for the power and destructive nature when trying to keep the peace throughout the world. Appearance Anton is a relatively tall man standing over most others that he comes across. He has slightly curly short salmon-colored hair that frames the sides of his face with a few bangs falling in front. Anton also has thin eyebrows and a pair of light blue colored eyes. As a member of the Rune Knights Anton has had armor issued to him. Unlike the lower ranking members and much like Rita, Anton has had several modification done to his armor. He is seen wearing dark-colored full body knight armor without a helmet and wields a single hand sword. The upper body armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of the Rune Knights. He also has a leather waist belt fastened on top of his armor. Personality Anton is a cold, cruel, and calculating individual, not feeling any remorse for devastating a town by stopping its flow of water just because he was angry at them for not knowing his name. Learning of a Guild's aid to the town, he threw a spear at the town just to check whether it was or was not an accident, even though the town could have been destroyed. However, despite that, he is honorable as he known to give his opponents a final request when he has defeated them in battle before ultimately killing them. He has a desire to kill any and all Guild Mages as he views them as trash who simply uses their Magic for their own amusement. History Synopsis Equipment Mjölnir: Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic Anton is greatly skilled in lightning magic, being able to use it both offensively and defensively. Directly focusing the lightning that he is able to produce into his body, Anton is able to use it to enhance his mucle fibers granting him a seemingly instant boost in both physical strength and agility in the midst of combat. Being in the Rune Knights, Anton has obviously shown incredible skill with his Magic, with him capable of summoning large storms from nothing in a similar notion to that of Weather Magic. The lightning produced from these thunderstorms fall completely under Anton's control, allowing him to manipulate all aspects of the lightning, including any byproducts as well. It should come as no surprise that Anton's level of skill with Lightning Magic allows him to flow his Lightning through his sword, Mjolnir, allowing for paralyzing sword strikes and the ability to electrify an opponent from the inside out. The amps of Anton's Lightning Magic reach upwards of 200,000 which is twice that of a normal lightning bolt. Spells * Lightning Pillar (霆柱, Ikazuchi Hashira): By flowing his Lightning Magic through either his sword or his hands and then slashing downward, Anton can call forth a surge of lightning. Once summoned, Anton builds up the power of the electricity in whichever medium he chose to initiate the spell and swings it in a circle, creating a large saw of electricity. The saw can be used offensively or defensively to block attacks. By changing the length between the protrusions, the saw can grow or shrink in size. However, when Anton so chooses, he can cause the saw to cut through an object or simply stick to an object of his wishes. Once the saw has connected, the true power of this spell is seen as the saw acts as a lightning rod, calling down yet another bolt of lightning onto its location, devastating the target and even having bolts of lightning shoot outward in order to damage anyone that has gotten too close to Anton's target. * Heart Shot (気弾,'' Kitama''): A supplementary Lightning Magic Spell that was created by Anton, but is used by many members of the Rune Knights. This spell can only be used after Anton has come into contact with an opponent or an object in the location he targeting, magnetizing it in the process. Flowing his Lightning Magic through a secondary object, usually a spear or a javelin, Anton is able to launch an incredibly powerful projectile at his target. By combining his strength with his mastery of electricity, Anton can have this projectile make it to an opponent before they have a chance to react and deliver a devastating jolt of electricity straight to the opponent's body, often shutting off the heart in those without any Magical Abilities. *'Thunder Break' (雷休憩, "Kaminari Kyūkei"): By swinging his sword in an arc overhead, Anton is able to create a large wheel composed of both lightning and loose Eternano particles above his position in the sky. From the electrified wheel, a seemingly infinite number of electrically charged arrows fire downward onto the area below, with enough force to leave a small crater. * Death Flash (死去閃光, Shiykousenkou): The destructive spell for which Anton gained the alias of "Thor". By first creating a thunderstorm over the current battlefield and having lightning strike down indiscriminately, this spell is able to be activated at any moment after that. This spell in fact is quite a simple one as it allows Anton to re-excite all the electric currents that are still lingering in the air. As his simple movements and all of his Lightning Magic spells leave a charge in the air after they dissipate, Anton can re-excite each of the lingering charges creating an attack of electricity that can come from virtually anywhere within the vicinity of the spell's activation. Anton is also able to localize this spell to a small area or can choose to include all the electricity still in the surrounding area. Once re-excited, the electricity will quickly dispose of any opponent caught in it wrath through sheer incineration. * Roar of a Thunder God (雷神の咆哮, "Raijin no Hōkō"): A highly destructive Lightning Magic spell that excites the excess electricity in the air, much like the previous spell and puts it under Anton's control. Once this first step is completed, he is able to cause the electricity to gather into large bolts and then into the form of a massive Lion with pulsating crimson eyes and a brightly lit golden mane, made entirely of lightning. This majestic beast, true to its name, lets out a mighty roar upon its appearance and causes several bolts of lightning to rain down around it, striking friend and foe alike. Given its large size, the beast can use its paw and its fangs in order to rip into opponents and electricute them all the while. However, its true power lies in its capability of being infused with more lightning in order to power its own energy and can even multiply the spells output, before sending it toward an opponent. Simple as it may seem, this allows Anton to use multiple low level spells on the beast; which in turn allow the beast to multiply the spells, increasing the strength of what could be seen as a novice spell into something that should be feared by many. It is not quite clear how much of an increase can be reached, but once this spell has been used, the battle does not tend to last long enough for one to find out. * Purge of the Thunder Emperor (雷天皇のパージ, "Kaminari Ten'nō no Pāji"): To begin this spell, Anton waves his sword in a specific sequence almost drawing several rune symbols in the air in front of his position before creating a Magical Seal above him in the sky. As Anton continues this, a large storm cloud formed from magical energy begins to gather overhead taking in both Eternano and any of the excited electrical currents still present in the air; creating an amalgation of both in a massive swirl of energy that creates an immense buzzing noise that echoes through the area causing any of those in the area aside from Anton himself to double over in pain. As the energy continues to gather, Anton finishes drawing the runes in the air and strikes his blade toward the opponent which then causes the electric charges in the target's body to act as a magnet as their very own body summons forth a massive blast of electrical currents that rain down onto their position. This spell is virtually impossible to avoid due to its very nature, but there'' is'' a trick to averting it. Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Magic Council Military